


The Bucket List

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bucket List, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, Keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever."<br/>~Winnie The Pooh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was sitting in the bean bag chair in front of the TV, playing video games by himself. His roommate, Jack was still sleeping, it was kind of alarming to be honest. It was about four in the afternoon and he was still in bed, though he had been up really late editing so Mark wasn’t too worried. One thing that he noticed was that his roommate had been coughing for hours on end that night as well. Jack was probably just coming down with something, it was nothing…

Mark heard the old wooden floor creek as the tiny Irish boy stumbled into the room, his blanket hugged tightly against his body.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Mark joked.

“Mmph.” Grunted Jack as he just sort of tumbled over onto the couch weakly.

“Jack? You alright?” Mark now paused his video game and turned to look over at the lump of blankets on the couch.

“Uh-huh.” The muffled sigh came from beneath the cocoon of blanket.

“Are you sick? You were coughing quite a bit last night.”

“I’m fine, go away.” A tired, weak voice came from the tiny boy. Mark got off of his beanbag and moved over to the couch peeling the blankets away from Jack and feeling the boy’s forehead.

“No fever… You look like death though…”

“Okay.” Jack squeaked.

“Do you feel alright?”

“I _said_  I’m fine.” Jack tried to snap at Mark but failed.

“ _Okay_ , whatever you say…” Mark rolled his eyes at Jack’s stubbornness, “Want me to go get some movies and we can watch them all… Well… Night I guess…?”

“Sure… But we should go out and be productive shouldn’t we?” Jack’s eyes were half closed as he tried to get to his feet. Mark gently pushed the boy back down to the couch.

“It’s pouring buckets outside, it’s a movie type of day.”

“Okay…”

“I’m just gonna go down the street and get a few movies and some pizza, I’ll be back in a jiff.” Mark grabbed his jacket from the plush arm chair that was diagonally placed across from the couch.

“No!” Jack sat up, “I-I don’t wanna have to be alone and bored here me-self… I-I’ll come with ye…” Jack again went to stand, this time falling back to the couch himself.

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes, you won’t even notice I’m gone.” Mark suddenly began to worry about his friend, he was acting really strange. Mark glanced over to see Jack gasping for breath, coughing violently, “Uh… Jack are you sure you’re alright?”

“Fine, just a cough.” Jack choked, “Don’t worry about it.”

So Mark didn’t, he went to the store, getting pizza and movies, heading back in the rain, thankfully he drove so he wouldn’t be too wet and the pizza wouldn’t get all soggy and gross.  
He pulled up outside the apartment building, grabbing the bag of movies and box of pizza and jogging inside. The elevator was of course _still_  broken so he had to walk back up four flights of stairs. On the way up he was thinking about Jack, he was really worried about the boy. It wasn’t very normal for Jack to get sick, it was always Mark getting doctored by Jack, never the other way around… Everybody gets a cold from time to time. Mark was trying to stay positive and not get himself too worked up.

Mark got to their flat, as Jack called it, and pushed the door open. He went in, tossing the bag on the chair along with his jacket, placing the pizza on the table. Jack was no longer on the couch or anywhere to be seen. Mark went to call out the boy’s name when he heard gasping and coughing coming from the bathroom, making him worry.

Mark stepped up to the door, lightly tapping his knuckles on the hard wood.

“Jack? What’s wrong?” Mark was now not giving Jack the chance to push it off as nothing. The door suddenly opened, Jack was paler than normal and seemed like he was unable to breath, one hand clasped to his chest as he tried to get air in his lungs, the other keeping him from falling as he stood hunched over.

“M-Mark… S-Somethings not right…”


	2. Chapter Two- Scare

Somethin's wrong, Mark, I-I..." Jack was now crying and that was making it almost impossible to breathe. Jack fell into Mark, unable to hold himself up any longer.

"Jack, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Mark was panicking, seeing as Jack never gets sick and when he does its never anything at all, just a headache and sore muscles or a sore throat, never crying in pain and needing a hospital.  
Jack nodded vigorously into Mark's chest, in too much pain and not strong enough to even lift his head from where it lie against his friend. Mark, knew that Jack wouldn't even make it to the door if he tried so he knew that Jack  _had_  to be carried. Mark slowly, so he wouldn't hurt his friend, crouched down, moving Jack to the floor so it'd be easier to pick him up.

"I'm sorry Mark..." The small boy cried, looking up at his best friend.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Mark soothed, trying to calm the sobbing boy in his arms. Jack pressed his face into Mark's shoulder, "it'll be alright."

Mark rushed the boy out to his car and buckled him in. As soon as Mark let go of his trembling body, he slumped over in his seat, looking as though he were dead. Mark rushed over to the driver side of the car, getting and peeling out of the driveway, speeding down the street. He was so scared, Jack was wheezing badly, barely able to breathe.

"Jacky?" Mark placed his hand on his friends leg to get his attention.

"It hurts Mark." Sobbed Jack as he gripped his chest.

"I know, we'll be there s-" Mark was cut off by the sound of a police siren behind them, "God fucking damn it!" Mark slammed his fist against the steering wheel as he pulled over, "I'm sorry Jack, I'm so, so sorry!" Mark sighed as the cop walked up to the window, tapping on it to tell Mark to roll it down. Mark obeyed, knowing that was the fastest way to get Jack to the hospital.

"Hello officer... Baston." Mark's voice was shaky and nervous.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" The man snarled.

"I-I'm so sorry officer... My friend, there's something wrong with him, he needs to get to the hospital, I am so sorry!" Mark pleaded, almost in tears.

"That's no excuse! You could have killed someone!" The man scolded.

"But if I don't my friend will die!" Mark snapped, " _He_ _Can't_ _Breathe_ _!_ " Mark shouted.

"I'm sure he's fine, if he  _can_ breathe than he's fine!"

"No he's fucking not! He could die!" Mark growled. Mark suddenly felt a hand on his arm, gripping hard, causing Mark's head to snap in the direction of the tiny other boy.

"Mark..." Gasped Jack, his arm went limp, dropping from Mark's, his head falling as well.

"Jack!?" Mark yelped, seeing his now unconscious friend, slumped over and barely breathing. The cop as well noticed, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder for a moment to get the boy's attention.

"Sir, Mark is it?" Mark nodded, "I'm going to pull my car around, I'll escort you and your friend to the hospital."

|-/

It was all a blur, Mark rushing through the hospital doors, Jack in his arms, unresponsive. The doctors and nurses taking him away on a stretcher, Mark having a small breakdown when he wasn't allowed to be with his friend. He ended up sitting with Felix in the waiting room, having a panic attack. Felix really did try to help but nothing was working, all he wanted was his best friend back.  
|-/  
"Mark Fischbach?" A nurse called out. Mark jumped up, Felix staying where he was as his friend darted over to where the nurse was.

"Yes, yes! Is Jack okay!?" He begged.

"Well, we are still trying to stabilize him but I have to ask you some questions about what exactly happened." The nurse informed Mark.

"Oh..." Mark hung his head, "Alright, is it okay if my friend comes in as well...? He wasn't there but he's helping keep me calm."

"That's fine." She replied gently. Mark went back over and got Felix, both the boy's following the nurse down the hallway to the nurses station.   
The woman, who's name tag read Patty, asked question after question about Jack, each of which, Mark knew. It felt like it took forever, each moment felt like agony to Mark, he just wanted to be with Jack. Mark never knew he would ever miss the annoying like Irishman. But truthfully, Mark missed every bit about Jack, his smile, his laugh even his obnoxiously loud voice.

"Patty?" A man's rough voice grumbled as he entered the room.

"Oh, hi Doctor Marsh! I was just talking to Mr.Fischbach, the roommate of Sean McLoughlin." She stood to greet him.

"That's who I was coming to tell you about, Mr. Fischbach, it'd be best if you'd stay to hear this, the other boy must exit the room for now." He spoke. Felix understood and got up out of the chair he'd been sitting in.

"I'll be out in the waiting room." Felix reassured Mark before walking out of the room. Once Felix had left the doctor had come and sat in front tof Mark.

"Alright, how should I say this..."

°°°

Jack woke up in agony. His chest felt like it was being crushed, each breath shot sharp stabs into him. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks and his body felt  _so_ weak.   
The door suddenly opened and he could hear people talking.

"Can't you do anything?" He could hear his best friends broken voice.  _Was_ _Mark_ _crying_ _?_

"We're going to try our hardest Mr. Fischbach, there is no promises."

"I-I can't handle this... Thank you doctor." Mark cried. Once the doctor had left, Mark went over and sat beside Jack's bed on the shitty wooden chair placed close. Jack could hear Mark sobbing, making the pain in Jack's chest even worse.

"Mark?" Jack whispered, using as much voice as he had left. Mark's head shot up, looking over at the extremely sick boy.

"Jacky! Are you okay?!" Mark pressed.

"I- Me everything hurts so much Mark... What's wrong with me?" Jack whimpered, Mark choked back a sob.

"I-I don't want to be the one who tells you Jack..." Mark rubbed his eyes.

"Please Mark, wha-" Jack was cut off by a severe, violent stab in his chest, Jack gripped at the area in his chest the pain was radiating from, letting out a gasp-ish yelp, "Mark, What's wrong!? Why does it hurt? Please Mark, make it stop!" The boy sobbed, making Mark wince. He got up and grabbed the small oxygen snubs and placed them on Jack, "Wha?"

"You have stage four lung cancer, they said you have a small chance of survival... They said- They said, i-if they'd caught it earlier... It wouldn't have spread like this..." Mark was crying as he spoke, Jack had started sobbing as well.

"How-How long do I have?"

"About a year..."

"Oh..." Jack's head dropped, "I'm so sorry Mark..."

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong..." Mark's voice broke, as well as his heart.

"Because, I've burdened you with my sickness... I'll just go back home..." Jack said and that's when Mark could literally feel his heart crush inside of him.

"No! You're not a burden Jacky! I want to be there with you, every single step of the way, no matter what." Mark replied. He had never seen Jack look so happy, tears still running down both of their faces.

"Really? You mean it?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" Mark smiled at him.

"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, Keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever." Jack mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Winnie the pooh... I loved that show and that's my favorite quote..." Jack blushed. Mark nodded mumbling an  _'_ _oh'_

"How about we make a bucket list! We'll do a bunch of stuff that you and I want to together!" Mark smiled, proud of his idea.

"That sounds good... Where do we start?"


End file.
